This study evaluates potential alterations in platelet function and sympathetic tone in order to determine the relationship between depression and coronary heart disease. Twenty subjects with major depression and 20 non-depressed, age-and sex-matched normal controls (40 subjects) are planned. Sixty patients have been evaluated, and 28 have been enrolled.